


Stargate Dæmons

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Inktober, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Characters from Stargate Atlantis and their dæmons - including SG1 where canon crossed them over.





	1. John and Nioke

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dæmonology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012268) by [trinityofone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinityofone/pseuds/trinityofone). 



> For Inktober, I'm doing inked illustrations of people from Stargate Atlantis and their dæmons, one character per chapter - and hopefully one per day if I can keep it up. The first few will be as described by trinityofone, the rest I'm inventing. I've included the pencil sketch and the inked versions. In each artwork, the character will be black and white, and the dæmon coloured. Materials used: pencil, watercolour pencils, marker pens for the inking.
> 
> 18th Oct: I’m taking a pause now until work gets less busy, then will resume these on a regular basis.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has heard that there are dæmons who are not constantly sarcastic, but he doesn’t really believe it.

[](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/e48e/etrf4hgi2uwo8d4zg.jpg)     

John and Nioke


	2. Rodney and Tykallita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyk is a perfect sounding board: the only other creature in the world who’s as smart as he is.  
> “Don’t tell people you think that,” Tykallita reminds him.  
> “You think it, too!”  
> “Yes,” she says. “But I never tell.”  
> (from [Dæmonology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012268) by trinityofone)

  

Rodney and Tyk


	3. Teyla and Keho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teyla and Keho (a Pegasus mongoose), training with bantos sticks.

[](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/3953/rqvvbwjz2t5wpcozg.jpg)     

Teyla and Keho


	4. Ronon and Imara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronon running with Imara (who's a kind of Pegasus wolf).

[](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/0d96/xlcmssysmlss8iszg.jpg)     

Ronon and Imara


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth conferring with Klovac, her white-necked raven dæmon.

 

[](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/a5bf/hifieybu3d3tcmxzg.jpg)     

Elizabeth and Klovac


	6. Radek and Geesa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Geesa checks Radek's code when he's stuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ETA the Atlantis logo on the laptop, which I'd forgotten. :)

[](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/ce7e/a52fsf50axsyrbxzg.jpg)     

Radek and Geesa


	7. Carson and Soelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carson and Soelle, his golden-eyed toad dæmon.

[](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/f9fd/kvmd8rzsi78kdvozg.jpg)     

Carson and Soelle


	8. Marshall and Ingfridh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marshall Sumner with his German Shepherd dæmon, Ingfridh.

[](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/0fe8/dafdrsezuahaxihzg.jpg)     

Marshall and Ingfridh


	9. Laura and Fossick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura Cadman, out jogging with her fox dæmon, Fossick.

[](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/47b6/yq1d90bt14dq1m1zg.jpg)     

Laura and Fossick


	10. Evan and Kushala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan Lorne and Kushala, his gopher dæmon.

[](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/8c02/4gorj8q6qst2xqczg.jpg)   [](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/f0de/nx6u494p6qx20rrzg.jpg)

Evan and Kushala


	11. Halling and Udanna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halling of Athos, with Udanna, a rather fanciful Pegasus deer.

[](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/de42/zne1fukkw98737szg.jpg)     

Halling and Udanna


	12. Jeannie and Orshon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeannie Miller and her dæmon Orshon, a golden lion tamarin.

[](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/7f35/62zk7sr4vio4ocizg.jpg)     

Jeannie and Orshon


	13. Chuck and Binette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck Campbell, Gateroom tech, and his dæmon Binette, a North Atlantic puffin.

[](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/20bc/3xx70by4a1i7hc4zg.jpg)     

Chuck and Binette


	14. Aiden and Alasanne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden Ford and Alasanne, his bull terrier dæmon.

[](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/2141/56mor1i920q015fzg.jpg)     

Aiden and Alasanne


End file.
